The present invention relates to a thin film transistor device, an image display device, and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to a transistor integrated circuit substrate and an active-matrix display to which the same is applied, and in particular, to a thin film transistor substrate which is superior in being of thin type and light weight, in the durability for the impact, and in the flexibility and with which the low cost of manufacturing is possible, an image display device, and a manufacturing method thereof.
As the first conventional technique there are a thin film transistor (hereinafter it will be called TFT) using an organic semiconductor and an active-matrix type display to which the same is applied, and for example, they are disclosed in JP-A-2004-134694 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,906. In these well known examples, the solution-processed printing technique is used for the manufacturing of TFT and it makes it possible to manufacture TFT with low temperature and at the low cost on a substrate such as a plastic substrate which has the flexibility.
Also, as the second conventional technique there is an active-matrix type display using a low-temperature poly Si-TFT, and for example, it is described in detail in JP-A-64-2088, JP-A-11-85065, and JP-A-2000-243970, etc. In these well known examples, as the performance of the poly Si-TFT is high, even in the large area such as an image display device, the integration of the high functional transistor circuit becomes possible and both of the display part and the peripheral integrated circuit can be built in on the same substrate by the poly Si-TFT circuit.